Nanette
by lorelibelle54
Summary: The story of Nanette and Juliet from how Nanette came to the Red garden, felt throughout the movie, and what they did afterwards.


**Hey guys, It's me. I know I haven't written anything in a while or updated The Lucky Ones (my other story) but I've just been a little busy with school and stuff and that's just how it is. Jr year is hard, you guys. Anyways, the idea for this story just came to me over spring break and wouldn't get out of my head so i wrote it down. I never really envisioned doing a Nanette story but I kinda actually like how it turned out and I hope I did her justice.**

 **so yeah, read and review and i hope you like it. Feel free to reach out even though I'll say here I'm bad at replying haha.**

 **Also just as a little note so that the first paragraph of this story isn't confusing, Ophelia is Juliet's mother.**

 **hope you like it :) xoxoxox - lorelibelle54**

"Nanette"

PART ONE

"What is your name?" An imaginary voice asked.

"My name is Nanette. My mother's name is Nellie, but she is called Nells. She's Irish." The young child named Nanette replied to herself.

"Who is the doll?"

"This is Babette. We are sisters, of course."

The imaginative child, no more than six years old, was sitting in the corner whilst watching her mother help Ophelia Redbud get ready for her coronation. Nanette was to be amusing herself with her dolls but she was more interested in the conversation of the two older women.

"I still cannot fathom I am to be the queen of this garden." Ophelia was saying, as Nells began brushing the girl's long and slightly mousy brown hair.

"I'm sure your mother is thrilled" Nells replied.

"You know she's completely ecstatic. This is what she's always wanted."

This was a true statement.

Rose Redbud, Ophelia's mother, had always been a social climber. She'd been a pretty girl with an expressive face and red hair who wanted more than anything to be well-known and part of the elite families that had such control in the garden. She played her cards right and married well. She loved her husband enough but she loved the position he gave her more. Her best friends became the leader and his brother's wives and the women they kept company with. Then, like any married woman, she'd had children. Her first had been Ophelia, followed not 22 months after by another girl named Angela. A year later she'd had a son named Hamlet.

She loved her children, all with dark hair like their father, but she didn't care for motherhood. It scared her sometimes that she sometimes simply saw her children as pawns for high society and a chance at the throne. Regardless, she knew that if she was to be able to manage her important family, she'd need someone who could be devoted to the children. Thus, that is how an Irish frog looking for a job came into the family. Nells herself had been with her first husband at the time and thought the job was a rather good deal. At the time, she had no children of her own and was barely a child still herself. Over the years, she divorced and remarried and divorced and remarried and divorced again, but her job for the Redbuds was always constant. She was given a place to live nearby and watched the children. She made sure they did their chores, learned their lessons, and were acceptable to their mother's flashing eyes.

Of course, it was not always easy. Ophelia and Angela were both beautiful girls with a wild streak. Consequently, they rarely got along. Hamlet was easier, even though he was a boy for he was softer than his sisters combined. But soon enough, the children grew up. Ophelia became the only woman in years to fight better than any of the men. Angela became popular and sought after and Hamlet grew into a fine young man. And yet, Nells still seemed to have a job. Hamlet and Angela were more independent, but Ophelia trusted her beloved nursemaid with all her affairs. When Nells had her own daughter right before she would have become too old to, she made Ophelia the godmother.

And now, Ophelia had been chosen to marry Cleon Redbrick. The young dark eyed man's father had been old and weak, yet the death of the longtime leader was still unexpected. He was to be crowned tomorrow alongside his bride-to-be.

"And how do you feel, my love?" Nells asked Ophelia.

"I suppose I'm excited. He may be the new leader, but he's also a good man, I can tell." Ophelia replied as Nells continued with her hair. Nanette's murky eyes met Ophelia's sharp green ones in the vanity mirror for a second before Nanette looked away.

"It is quite wonderful. Your parents are so proud, I know." Nells responded.

"Angela is of course jealous of me though she will not say so. I'd be surprised if her red dress doesn't turn green with envy by the end of this, that horrid cow." Ophelia said, with a little fire. She knew she could say these things to Nells now, for it was obvious she was the favorite in her nursemaid's eyes.

"Now, now, she'll get over it soon enough. You are sisters after all" Nells replied.

"That doesn't mean much to me." Ophelia said and then paused her mind drifting to a new subject. It seemed to sadden her.

"Oh." Ophelia suddenly sighed, her plump red lips suddenly in a sad pout. "Everything will be different now. I'll live over by the palace towers and people will call me Lady Redbrick instead of my name."

"Change can be good, my dear." Nells told her, twisting the sprayed barrel-curls into a half up half down style with intricate braids and twists all around.

"Perhaps. Oh Nells, you will come with me won't you?"

"If your mother can spare me." Nells replied. Despite the fact that she was mostly exclusive to caring for Ophelia now, Rose still paid her.

"Of course she can. I gave her the ultimate gift of marrying a royal man. I want you to come and live with me. You can have your own little place for Nanette and I'll even give you a title if I must!" Ophelia smiled now. "You must say yes. Consider it my wedding present."

Nells affectionately clipped Ophelia's red rose choker around her white neck. "My darling, you know that I will, if you wish."

"Oh that's wonderful. It finally feels like everything's falling into place you know? Soon I shall be able to make real decisions about destroying those god-awful Blues. Especially that Petruchio Bluebury, you've surely heard the name."

"I have." Nells replied, her mouth full of pins now.

"He's such a scumbag. Every time I've encountered him in a battle or fight, he's tried to flirt with me, as if it pains him to take a woman seriously!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"I've heard he's to become leader soon." Nells told her.

"Has his father died too?" Ophelia wanted to know.

"No, he's stepping down. He's got a bad leg, you know."

"Well, that's bully for him, I suppose. I shall have great fun shouting at him from over the fence. God, I can't wait to be queen" Ophelia said, drolly.

"You know what being Lady Redbrick entails, don't you?" Nells asked, smoothing red silk skirts that pooled at Ophelia's feet.

"Serving alongside your husband, being a fearless leader, making decisions, protecting us from those Blues, being respected, beloved-"

"Having children?" Nells cut her off.

"Children?"

"Yes, my darling. He's got to have someone to rule when he dies. He has plenty of friends and advisors for those other things, but there is only one who can have his children, and it's you." Nells said, her voice soothing.

"I never thought of that." Fear clouded Ophelia's sharp face. Her upturned nose and sharp chin made for a stunning profile.

"You'll do fine with the task, I know you will."

"If it's a boy, it will be fine. He'll be the leader's son, he will be strong and well-liked and he'll be the best fighter of anyone here. He'll be respected, adored, and smart. It will be so easy for him. But if it's a girl, it won't be easy for her. I know this for a fact because I've lived it. It will take everything I have to teach her lessons I had to learn myself. She must be strong and she mustn't be a baby. She has to be fierce and of course able to fight. She has to be enough, so that people take her seriously" Ophelia's long fingers traced her stomach, perfectly flat underneath her crimson gown.

"You'll teach her well, if it's a girl." Nells reassured Ophelia. "You were born for this. You were born to rule."

"I suppose so. It seems only yesterday I was Ophelia Redbud. A normal girl who's only claim to anything was being able to kick the ass of any man in the garden."

Nells delicately placed a tiara on Ophelia's head. "And look at you now."

Nanette watched the exchange like a movie.

Rose's shrill voice called from somewhere far away. It was time Ophelia stood up and her long dress swarmed around her. She took a final, sweeping look around and then left, each step deliberately paced and even.

Nanette did not attend the coronation, as her mother did not believe she could sit still throughout the whole thing, but she did attend the wedding as a flower girl. It was March and yet it snowed. Not the kind of snow that coats everything with a heavy layer of seemingly never-ending cold, but a light dusting that coated the grass and evergreen trees only. Ophelia's dress was long and pure white with not much decoration. The long sleeves, sweeping neckline, and long train, along with the crown, made for the most mystical and fairy-tale like celebration outfit that Nanette had ever seen. There were silken red roses all around and flakes landed gently on everything. Nanette suspected this truly was a fairy tale.

Months later, Ophelia was pregnant. Nanette heard her telling Nells when she found out. They had a larger, newer place now and Nanette had plenty of room to play and amuse herself, though most of the time she simply trailed after her mother. Ophelia soon became very fat and irritable, in Nanette's opinion. She would want to run and climb, but couldn't. Nells sometimes couldn't do anything to make her feel better, but usually her husband Cleon Redbrick could. Of course Nells and Nanette addressed him as Lord Redbrick only and that is how it always was.

"I wish you wouldn't bring him around when I'm in a mood." Ophelia told Nells. "I don't want him to worry and have this burden about me and the baby."

"He worries anyway. At least now you've calmed down." Nells responded and Nanette thought of Lord Redbrick's earlier command to her mother.

"Don't let her hurt herself or the baby. If she needs to be resting, make sure she rests." He had told Nells, his brown eyes wide with concern. Nanette would have to suppress her inner inquisitiveness because she so badly wanted to ask him what it was like, to be in charge of an entire garden.

The baby was late being born so Nanette and Nells became very busy trying to help Ophelia who was understandably anxious.

"Why hasn't it come yet?" Ophelia asked from where she lay, surrounded by pillows.

"It's just taking it's time, fretting won't help." Nells replied.

"It must be a boy, no girl would do this to her own mother!" Ophelia whined.

"Just try to rest." Nells offered, wiping her forehead with a towel.

"Like hell I will. I've been resting for weeks and look what bloody good it's done me! Nanette, fetch my shoes and then help me up. I'm taking a walk." Ophelia snapped. Nanette did as she was told.

"Don't go far." Nells warned her. "If you start to feel pains or get dizzy you sit down or come right back, understand?" Ophelia nodded.

"And take Nanette with you"

Nanette helped the very pregnant woman along and they made their way out into the sunlight. Ophelia's large wedding ring sparkled in the sun as she rubbed her hands on her protruding belly. Suddenly, she drew a sharp breath in.

"Are you alright?" Nanette asked.

"Yes I'm fine, just a tiny contraction, that's all." Ophelia replied, spotting her husband who was coming over to them.

"You're having contractions? Shouldn't we go back to mother?" Nanette exclaimed.

"Hush!" Ophelia said, squeezing her hand tightly. Lord Redbrick and his brother came up to them.

"Ophelia, darling, what are you doing?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Just having a walk that's all." She smiled and then grimaced.

"Wait a moment…are you in labor?" Nanette hoped she wouldn't lie, but remained silent. She had to bite her lip to keep from saying anything.

"Yes." Ophelia replied. "I'm just trying to move things along."

"Why didn't you tell me? What are you even doing out here?" He exclaimed, obviously upset and a little angry.

"I didn't want to worry you, there won't be any baby for many hours anyway!" Ophelia snapped.

"We need to get you back to Nells." He said, gently taking her other arm in his.

"I was just there, it won't do me any good." Ophelia started but before she could continue she stopped suddenly and locked her jaw, as if to suppress a scream.

"Is it time?" Nanette asked, scared and excited all at once. Pain was playing on the woman's face like a play.

"Yes." She said, breathlessly. "God that hurts."

Hours later, she was screaming.

"That's it, darling, it won't be much longer now." Nells said. Nanette bustled around getting things and giving her mother water for the damp rags she pressed to Ophelia's forehead.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Lord Redbrick kept asking. "She doesn't look so good."

"She's in labor. Trust me, she's fine." Nells said, annoyed at his constant pestering and the way he hovered over her shoulder. Another contraction hit Ophelia and she screamed before she could speak.

"I certainly am not fine."

"She says she's not fine." Cleon told Nells. Nanette watched her mother draw in a big breath. He was going to get it now.

"You are a prime example of why men do not have babies!" Nells said, her voice loud and almost a yell. Nanette's eyes were wide. Here was her own mother yelling at the leader of the garden! "If you cannot handle it then go stand outside with your brother!"

"Don't go!" Ophelia cried, suddenly reaching for his hand. He patted her head, unsure.

"You're doing great, my love." It was not a well-timed compliment as another contraction hit.

"I am not dong great! Our child is tearing me to pieces! Oh god, that is painful!" Ophelia yelled.

"It's just the contractions that make her this way, Ophelia it's time to push." Nells said. Nanette wiped Ophelia's forehead enthusiastically as her mother fussed with the midwife down at Ophelia's legs and Ophelia screamed.

"It's out, you have a baby!" Nells cried and Ophelia fell back panting onto the pillows.

"Oh mother what is it?" Nanette exclaimed. She had to admit, the baby looked a little gross.

"It's a healthy baby." Nells told her. "She will look more normal when I clean her off."

"It's a she?" Ophelia called from the bed. Nells wrapped the baby deftly in a long white blanket.

"Cleon, Ophelia, meet your daughter."

"A girl!" Nanette exclaimed to herself. "What fun we will have!"

Ophelia was holding the squirming bundle in her arms now. "A girl." She repeated.

"She's beautiful" Lord Redbrick told his wife. "I've got to tell everyone the good news. I'll be right back."

He left and Ophelia stared at the baby in her arms.

"Are you happy?" Nells asked gently.

"Yes. She's wonderful." Ophelia whispered.

"She has your nose." Nells observed. Lord Redbrick returned and Ophelia let him hold their little daughter.

"She really is beautiful." He said, looking down at the baby. "And she has your eyes."

"She's opened her eyes?"

"Let's let them have a moment, alright?" Nells took Nanette out of the room.

"Mama, that was scary and exciting all at once!" Nanette whispered.

"It was. That little girl is going to do amazing things one day." Nells said.

"She's only a few hours old. She doesn't even have a name yet!" Nanette replied.

"Speaking of, I think I'll go check on them one more time, maybe they've picked a name." Nells told her. Nanette followed behind.

"Nells," Ophelia said as they walked into the room, "I'd like you to meet Juliet Rose Redbrick. Our lovely little daughter."

"What a beautiful first name." Nanette told her.

"I read it in a book, I think." Ophelia told them. "And Cleon thought it was just lovely."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Lord Redbrick added, squeezing his wife's shoulder.

Nanette peered at the rosy, sleeping baby. She hoped they'd be the best of friends.

Nanette soon realized that babies were not very exciting people. Juliet mostly just slept in her crib, nursed, needed a diaper change, or cried. She could not play games or even walk or talk. If she fussed, everyone came running.

"Just entertain her." Her mother would say and so Nanette would make up little stories or simply just catch the toys that Juliet threw out of her crib. Soon, Juliet was crawling and toddling about and Juliet was more fun for Nanette. There were first and second and third and fourth birthday parties fit for a princess. Nanette loved caring for Juliet. However, she suddenly noticed a change in her own mother. Things started disappearing and she started talking to Ophelia with serious tones. A few weeks later, her mother broke the news to Nanette.

"We're moving to France." She said, one night before bed.

"What?" Nanette cried. "What's wrong with living here?"

"Nothing, but I've cared for Ophelia for a long time, and I'd like to for us to have our own life. I've found a little cottage in the country side, it will be wonderful, you'll see."

"But I'll miss Juliet and even Ophelia." Nanette whined.

"I'll miss them too, but they'll write." Nells said.

"I guess." Nanette sulked.

"We're leaving in two weeks." Her mother told her.

The two weeks flew by and on the last day. Nanette gently brushed Juliet's soft hair for the last time.

"Just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean I love you any less." She told the little girl who was more interested in the red tulips they sat next to.

"Ok." Juliet replied in her squeaky four-year-old voice.

"You may not see me as much, but I haven't forgot you." Nanette continued.

"Ok."

"You must always be good and mind your parents."

"Ok."

"And write me, when you learn how." Nanette said, feeling so sad her heart could burst.

"Ok." Juliet repeated.

"Goodbye." She said, hugging the pudgy little girl close.

"Bye bye!" Juliet replied, being too young to understand the sadness of the moment.

"Come along Nanette!" Her mother called. Nanette hugged Juliet one last time and ran to her mother.

"Say goodbye to Ophelia." Nells prompted.

"Goodbye Ophelia. I'll miss you." Nanette said.

"Goodbye dear." Ophelia smiled. "And Nells, I'll ask you one last time are you sure you want to go?"

"I am. You'll be just fine." Nells told Ophelia. She hugged her one last time and then Nanette and Nells departed, bags in hand. Nanette would have looked back one last time but her mother steered her forward and that was that.

Nanette found France to be a good place to grow up. She had girlfriends to gossip with and boyfriends to gossip about. Her mother got married again and they had a good life. But one day, some news startled it all. She found her mother sitting at her desk with a letter in hand. She came closer to see tears running down her face.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Nanette exclaimed.

"Oh darling, I don't know how to tell you this but Ophelia h-has…died." Nells sniffed.

"Ophelia?" Nanette had not thought of her and her daughter in a while.

"Yes. My god, she was so reckless, she died in battle against those blasted Blues." Nells wiped her eyes gently. "She has a daughter, you know."

"Juliet." Nanette nodded. "How old is she now?"

"About ten I think." Nells said shakily. "Oh god, my dear Ophelia. I loved that girl like my own child. The others were alright, but I loved that one."

"Have you missed the funeral?" Nanette asked.

"No, it's in a few days. I suppose you wouldn't want to go?" Her mother asked.

"I will if you want me to." Nanette replied. She couldn't help her growing curiosity about Juliet.

"Very well, thank you love." Nells said. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone for a bit. I feel as though I've lost a child."

The women decided to leave the next day, but Nanette woke with a very high fever and had to stay home. Nells went by herself to the funeral but she came home a few days later, bursting with stories from their old home.

"The funeral was simply awful." She told Nanette who was finally feeling like herself again. "Lord Redbrick was simply devastated; he could hardly walk."

"And Juliet?" Nanette asked.

"She was just frozen. There were all these people around her and yet she looked so alone and lost. My heart goes out to her, you know she has no siblings." Nells told her daughter.

"I can't imagine what she's going through." Nanette murmured, for once at a loss for words.

"I know. And the fact that Ophelia is gone, is..is..just shocking." Nells sighed. "Like I've told you, she was like a daughter to me and later became my best friend. Maybe one day, you'll understand."

"Maybe." Nanette agreed, though she was not very sure.

Soon all her friends were growing up and traveling or getting married, and Nanette despite being nearly nineteen now, was left behind.

"What's going around with you lately?" Her mother asked. "You're restless! You chatter on and on about nothing, and you won't sit still for a second!"

"I don't know." Nanette said. "I just feel very strange. Like, everything here is so slow. Like maybe there's something else I should be doing, like an adventure or something."

"I may have something for you." Nells told her. "When I was at the red garden about a month ago for the funeral, I heard Redbrick mentioning hiring someone to look after Juliet. I wrote a friend and he's having interviews next week."

"I should go be a nanny for this girl?" Nanette confirmed.

"Babies have nannies. Think of yourself as part mother and part friend." Nells assured her.

"I don't know." Nanette replied, uncertainly. "It seems like more your job."

"You've got a natural instinct for it. It runs in our family. Did you know my own mother had a similar job?" Nells told her.

"Well, perhaps I shall consider it." Nanette said with a smile. "It would be an adventure, if nothing else."

The next day, she decided to go. Nells helped her pack her things and sent her on her way.

PART TWO

Nanette arrived at the Red garden on the day of her interview, ready to go. She'd stayed with a friend in another garden and slept wonderfully. She hadn't been to this place since she was eleven but she was excited. It wasn't hard to find the red gate in such a contrast to the blue one right next door. She couldn't help but smile to herself because it seemed that the feud, at least, had not changed. She was let it in and found it to be redder than ever.

"Hello, I'm here to interview with Lord Redbrick?" She asked the female gnome who'd let her in.

"Right over by the tower. He shall be waiting." The woman told her. As Nanette walked, she started to recognize her surroundings.

"Lord Redbrick!" She called upon seeing him.

"Hullo!" He called back, looking up from the pond.

"Do I know you?" He asked, when she came closer.

"Yes, I'm Nells's daughter, Nanette." Nanette told him, a little out of breath. Recognition flickered across his face.

"Of course, I remember now. How is Nells, by the way?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"She's well. Married again and she loves her little cottage." Nanette told him.

"That's lovely, she's a lovely woman. I know she meant so much to Ophelia." He said. The regal man opened his mouth to say more but a voice interrupted him.

"Who meant so much to my mother?"

"Juliet!" Lord Redbrick exclaimed. Nanette tried not to gasp at Juliet's appearance. Dark circles lined the underside of Juliet's tired eyes and her hair was in a messy braid that badly needed to be brushed. Her dress was too small for her height. Nanette badly wanted to hug her.

"Who are you talking about, who is this?" Juliet asked, frowning.

"I'm Nanette and we're talking about my mother, you see, she and I knew your mother when you were quite small." Nanette said.

"You knew my mother?" Juliet's jade-green eyes widened, intrigued.

"Yes, she was my godmother actually." Nanette told her. "In fact, my mother was to her what I'm interviewing your father about doing for you."

"I know my father is trying to find a nanny for me." Juliet said with a scoff.

"Little babies have nannies." Nanette quoted her mother. "Think of it as more of a friend who takes care of you."

"Can she get the job?" Juliet asked her father.

"Juliet, you know I have to look at all the options, why don't you go back to your tower?" Lord Redbrick suggested.

"Please, dad. She knew mum. Her mother was mum's nurse, oh I don't want any of the others. Tell the frumpy ladies to go home!" Juliet said, rather loudly.

"Juliet! They will hear you if you shout." Her father said, sternly. "Now go to your tower, and I will talk to Nanette."

Juliet stalked away and Nanette's heart filled with empathy.

"She's a lovely girl." Nanette offered.

"When she wants to be, which is rarely these days." Lord Redbrick said, his shoulders slumped.

"She's just going through a rough time, that's all." Nanette reassured him.

"I just never know what to do with her. All I want is for her to be safe and not wind up where her mother is before I do." He said, his bushy eyebrows drooping over his eyes.

"I understand and sir, if you do give me this job, I promise I will take excellent care of her. Really, I feel this personal connection to the child. You know, I used to care for her when she was a toddler." Nanette told him.

"Those were happy days." Lord Redbrick agreed.

"Please sir, I'd love to take care of your daughter." Nanette persisted.

Lord Redbrick sighed. "You know you already have the job. My wife loved your mother and I thought her to be a wonderful lady. I'm certain you're nothing less. And Juliet seems to have taken a liking to you, so perhaps you can get through to her in a way I haven't been able to since her mother died."

"Oh thank you!" Nanette said, wanting to hug him. "I can start today, if you'd like. I've packed all my things from home and have them here."

Lord Redbrick smiled. "Very well then, go get situated and we can talk out the details regarding pay and whatnot. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got to break the news to some ladies that there isn't a job open anymore."

"See you later!" She called as he walked away, staff in hand. Excitedly, she ran to find Juliet. She saw the girl sitting boredly at the top of a large tower. Her chin was resting on the stone and she looked out somberly over the bustling garden.

"Juliet?" She called, causing the girl to look up from her thoughtful pose. "I convinced your father to let me care for you!"

"You did?' Juliet replied, running down the steps.

"Uh-huh." Nanette looked around at the space they had to live. A tower, a castle, a grotto, and a pond were what she saw. "This is your home?" She asked.

"Yes, it's rather awful I know." Juliet replied.

"It's not so bad." Nanette responded.

"Did you really know my mother?" Juliet suddenly asked.

"I really did." Nanette told her. "I was at her wedding, and when she had you, and every day in between for eleven years of my life."

"How come I don't remember you?" Juliet wanted to know.

"You were only four when I left, but I remember you." Nanette smiled at what a darling child Juliet had been. "I used to care for you all the time."

"Well, I'm not a baby anymore." Juliet told her. "Despite the fuss everyone makes about me, I'm not sick, I'm not a helpless child, and I'm certainly not delicate. Just so you know in case someone tells you otherwise."

"Noted." Nanette said and Juliet smiled for the first time all day. She had a lovely smile, Nanette observed.

Nanette learned a lot about Juliet within the first few days of their existence together. She saw Juliet's hard and sassy side too frequently but she also saw underneath was simply a lonely girl who wouldn't truly hurt anyone on purpose. The first night, she'd brushed Juliet's hair until it was shiny and tangle-free. Juliet pretended to be bored by all of it and was putting on very grown up airs for a girl in a childish nightgown. It was obvious she was trying to show Nanette that she (Juliet) was to have the upper hand in this relationship. However, within an hour of going to bed, she came out to where Nanette was, tears running down her face.

"What's the matter?' Nanette asked, concerned.

"Oh, I just..keep thinking about my mum and I can't stop the tears now." Juliet said, pressing her face into Nanette's chest.

"There, there, it's alright." Nanette said soothingly as the little girl's shoulders shook with sobs.

"I just miss her so much, all the time." Juliet said, her voice watery and weak.

"I know, darling, I know." She continued to soothe Juliet until eventually the sobs turned into the heavy even breaths of sleep. Slowly, Nanette carried her to bed and tucked her in gently. It had only been a day and she was exhausted. It was a good kind of tired though. She felt as though she had done a lot of good today and thus she slept very soundly that night.

Soon, the two fell into a kind of routine. Nanette made sure that Juliet studied or did whatever chores Redbrick told her to do. She also had the task of entertaining Juliet, which was a lot harder than it had been when she was a baby in a cradle. Juliet was under very strict rules from her father. He really preferred she never even leave her tower but she had too much curiosity and personality for that. Nanette knew Juliet longed to be able to run around with the other children and climb trees and even learn to fight like the boys.

"Oh Nanette, I just long to be free and do whatever I want." Juliet would say, on a daily basis.

"Julie, every time you do, you just get into trouble with your father." Nanette would remind her.

"I don't care and I never think of that at the time." That was Juliet's response. Then, she'd run off at first chance and climb the apple tree or practice her fighting moves. One particularly bad day happened when Juliet, aged twelve, got into a particularly nasty fight with Tybalt.

"Juliet, what have you done?"

"Oh goodness, Nanette. I think I've lost a tooth and my hand hurts like you wouldn't believe!" Juliet exclaimed.

"How did this happen?" Nanette gasped. "Your father will kill you for this!"

"It was Tybalt, he was beating on this poor little boy and I just had to do something, so I took care of him." Juliet said.

"You tried to fight Tybalt?" Nanette couldn't believe Juliet's recklessness. Tybalt was only a teen but already stronger and heftier than any gnome in the garden.

"Tried to? I did and I left him in such a rotten state, he'll be sorry for a very long time." Juliet tried to smile but she couldn't. Nanette was already putting ice on her face. Just then, Lord Redbrick came bumbling through.

"Juliet! What's this about you getting into a fight?" He barked.

"Dad!" He saw her iced jaw.

"It's true!" He cried. "With your own cousin! How could you think that was a good idea? Do you know how dangerous fighting is? Do you want to shatter into a million pieces?"

"I've only maybe lost a tooth dad, there's no need to be dramatic." Juliet rolled her eyes.

"No need? Young lady, if you don't start behaving more carefully, I can't tell you what measures I may take! You know we have glue and I'd hate to have to do that to you, you know." He ranted.

"Whatever." Juliet said sullenly. "Perhaps if you didn't encourage Tybalt's brutish behavior, there'd be no problem."

"Now, Juliet he is our main asset to putting those rotten blues in their place. Does that mean anything to you?" Lord Redbrick asked.

"It means everything to me, but he was being unfair! And to one of our own at that!" Juliet cred.

"When will you realize you are a delicate girl? I just want to keep you safe." Lord Redbrick softened but Juliet turned away.  
"I'm not delicate!" Juliet exclaimed. She turned and walked away, leaving Lord Redbrick behind. Nanette gave him an apologetic look and scampered after Juliet.

As she got older, the question of Juliet's future became more and more debated between her father and anyone who advised him. In Nanette's eyes, Juliet had so much potential to be a great, even legendary, leader. She was strong, determined, and very bright. But Redbrick did not see it that way.

"She's got to be married." He said to Nanette one day.

"Married? She's hardly old enough to be married!" Nanette exclaimed. Comments like that made her feel dated and Nanette knew Juliet would hate the idea, mostly because she was being forced to do it.

"Not tomorrow, but we must start thinking about it." He'd said. "Do you think she'll make a good match?"  
"Of course!" Nanette blabbered. "She's become ever so beautiful and she's bright, and funny, and strong, and determined, my god can you imagine her as a leader?"

Lord Redbrick gasped at the thought.

"How wonderful!"

"The danger!"

The man and the frog spoke at the same time. They paused for a moment and Redbrick continued.

"She needs a man who will take care of her. Keep her safe like I do. She needs someone who understands that being leader is no position for a fragile girl like herself." Worry clouded his face.

"She'd hate the idea of being trapped in a marriage." Nanette offered, unsure how to counter him.

"If I gave her everything she ever wanted, she'd have smashed herself doing something stupid. Sometimes, a parent knows best." Redbrick told her.

"But you never really know, do you?" Nanette sighed. "It's hard to tell if you're doing the right things, being the right example, and all that. I'm not a parent but I've done a lot of parent's jobs and I think I understand it well."

"I suppose you're right." Lord Redbrick agreed, surprised by her depth. "However, I feel right about this marriage thing."

"D'you think you should ask her what she wants? Maybe she's picked out a boy." Nanette tried, trying to give poor Juliet a voice in all this.

"I don't think she knows a thing about men, she's much too sheltered for that kind of thing." Lord Redbrick told Nanette. Nanette bit her lip.

This was certainly not true. Nanette had told Juliet all about men. She'd told her all about flirting and kissing and everything that comes after kissing. And Juliet had probably picked up on a lot from being friends with her. Nanette did go on many dates over the years, none of them going anywhere serious. Despite the gap in experience between the two friends, she knew that Juliet thought about boys. She knew that when a leader from another garden came for a visit, Juliet had kissed his son in the moonlight behind an azalea bush. She knew that they'd never spoken after he left and Juliet always blamed the brief relationship on teenage hormones, rather than feeling. Nanette also knew that her old sometimes-boyfriend Christophe had fascinated Juliet to no end. He was handsome with sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair. He had also been a bad boy and Nanette had enjoyed the thrill of going out with him. However, there were rumors he was a spy for the Blues and within weeks he had left for good.

But these men, as trivial as they were to Juliet's life, told Nanette just how much Juliet would hate the marriage proposition. She seemed to like interesting men who were handsome and somehow just a little wrong and could never be with her. These were not the men Lord Redbrick most likely had in mind.

"Don't say anything to Juliet, until I line up some dates for her." Redbrick told Nanette. Nanette nodded but inside she was screaming. She couldn't wait to tell Juliet everything and see the reaction from her. But when she went to find Juliet, the conversation didn't go as she imagined.

Juliet had of course been on the pedestal, bored as could be.

"What are you up to?" Nanette asked with a smile.

"Just thinking, I suppose." Juliet responded.

"About what?" Nanette pried.

"The future. What's to become of me, you know?" Juliet said, thoughtfully.

"Well-." Nanette started but Juliet interrupted.

"I can see myself ruling this garden, alone"

"You're young, you might find love with someone." Nanette said, feeling sad that Juliet was so cynical.

Juliet shook her head. "I don't think I will. There's no one here who interests me like that and I'd have to leave the garden to find someone else."

"Now, now, don't say that, you're too young and beautiful!" Nanette exclaimed. Sometimes Juliet was so moody!

"Look at me, Nanette! I'm going to be leader of this garden! No man will ever see me as anything more than that. I'm just an opportunity for some pig to be in charge." Juliet was clearly upset and Nanette put her arm around her.

"That's simply not true!"

"Sadly, it is. I doubt I'll ever get that fairy tale ending you always talk about." Juliet looked ready to burst in tears.

"You know your father thinks you will." Nanette replied unsure.

"He does not." Juliet smirked. "He wants to fix me up to marry some old bore with the same ideas as him." Nanette felt very sad for Juliet. She wanted to babble on and on about how wrong Juliet was but she didn't.

"You can't give up so fast. Maybe there's a man here who will surprise you."

Juliet shrugged her shoulders and looked resigned to her fate. "No. The only way I'll ever be happy ruling is if I rule alone."

If only she wasn't so stubborn! Nanette thought. Then maybe this all wouldn't seem so doomed.

PART THREE

The day that changed everything started as any other. Nanette was sitting on the steps amusing herself with imaginary conversations inside her head. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Juliet hop down the stairs until she was already on her way to get into some kind of trouble. Nanette knew she could predict what would happen as soon as she saw Lord Redbrick strolling. He would see Juliet up in the tree, call to her and she'd lose her balance because she didn't climb enough on a regular basis to be able to balance well. Juliet would fall gracefully and land on her feet like a ninja but Lord Redbrick wouldn't see because he'd be covering his eyes in fear. He'd chastise her for being reckless and impulsive and she'd fight back, trying to make him understand.

Sure enough, that's exactly what happened. Of course, Lord Redbrick lead Juliet back over to the pedestal, trying to reason with her.

"You're just as impulsivated as your mother was, bless her to bits. Now, back where you belong." Juliet rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I can't just stay tucked away on this pedestal all my life!" Lord Redbrick sighed.

"When will you realize you're delicate?" He asked. This was the wrong thing to say. Even more fury played on Juliet's face and she kicked a red rose in his direction before screaming.

"I'm not delicate!" Juliet's kick had missed and landed the rose in Nanette's mouth. Nanette rolled her eyes this time.

"She's definitely not delicate." Nanette said to no one in particular.

"Stubborn girl!" Lord Redbrick huffed and Juliet went to the corner of her pedestal to sulk.

An hour or so later, she was feeling much better.

"Nanette I've been thinking and I've come up with the perfect plan to make them take me seriously!"

"Have you really?" Nanette was intrigued. "What've you got?"

"Well, when I was up in the tree? I saw this most beautiful orchid. Not just any orchid but a cupid's arrow orchid!" Juliet exclaimed, her eyes full of wonder. Nanette didn't see what the fuss was about an orchid. Her botany knowledge was shoddy for someone who lived in a garden.

"Are they rare or something?" She asked.

"Yes! With a flower like that, those Blues will have nothing better and everyone will see that I can do something other than sit on this pedestal. Now come on, we've got to get planning! I need a way to get the gate opened, and a way to get from the ground to the top of a greenhouse without disturbing anyone who might live there."

Nanette's gut instinct told her she should talk Juliet out of it but she didn't. Maybe getting the flower would be good for Juliet. She couldn't imagine Redbrick would be thrilled, but if Juliet didn't get hurt and helped one-up the Blues, what could he really be upset about?

That night, Nanette made sure that Lord Redbrick was preoccupied. She initially was worried about this but it turned out to solve itself. The old leader was having a deep discussion with Paris, an older scholarly gnome. Juliet was lingering by the gate when Nanette bounded in.

"All this for some daffy flower?" Nanette asked Juliet, secretly hoping Juliet would chicken out.

"Yes, it's the only way I'll ever be taken seriously and I'm gonna need you to cover, Nanette. If my dad asks, tell him I'm washing my hair." Juliet was very serious.

"I'm washing my hair." Nanette repeated. "But I don't have hair! He'll know it's a lie!"

"No!" Juliet scowled, annoyed. "My hair." She pointed to her brunette bob for effect.

"Got it! I'm washing your hair!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Juliet smiled. "I'll be quick." She turned to leave and Nanette hopped away to be on lookout for Redbrick. In less than a minute, Juliet was back.

"That was quick!" Nanette exclaimed, impressed but Juliet shook her head.

"I'm too easy to see, I need some kind of disguise." This appealed to Nanette. She loved fashion and hoped that Juliet would take an interest in it too.

"Ooh a new outfit! I'm on it." Nanette ran to find the perfect thing. She saw it right away. Bold, bright, big, she wanted to try it on herself. However, she didn't and threw it on Juliet.

"There! That is cute! Now give us a turn! Mm, nice junk in the trunk!" Juliet did not look amused.

"Maybe a tad less fluorescent pink?" Juliet practically spat.

"How much less?" Nanette asked.

"Try black."  
"Humph." Nanette grunted. Black! How boring! Classic, but boring. Sure enough, she had something and she tossed it to Juliet disdainfully.

"Trust me, no one is going to pay you any attention in that." She said.

"Then it's perfect." Juliet said, as she put in on. Despite Nanette's initial distaste, Juliet could really pull off the look especially with her ninja moves. To go on the theme of ninjas and such, Nanette told her she looked hot in Japanese. Most people were impressed that Nanette knew Japanese but Nanette just always had a real knack for languages. Right now she could speak about five, fluently. Juliet didn't know what Nanette was saying but she took the fishing pole that was to be her only weapon. Nanette hoped that it's owner wouldn't wake up and realize his pole was gone. It had taken a good amount of stealth for Juliet to steal it in the first place.

"I'm going in." Juliet said. She ran for the door and vaulted out.

"Take care!" Nanette called. "I'll tell your dad you're doin your hair!" Juliet's shoulders noticeably slumped and Nanette realized she'd screamed it. She slammed the gate shut and ran to see if Lord Redbrick had head. He hadn't. He was cursing and waving his staff around as Tybalt stood in shock. Nanette had to bite back a giggle. Some blue had spray painted an angry face on his wishing well! It was a horrible thing to do but it was a little funny. The commotion by the daisies made Nanette think that's where the gnome that did this was hiding but she chose to sit back and watch. Somehow, the man who she couldn't really make out, except for a shadow, got away, flying on a parachute. How did he do that? Nanette wondered out loud to herself. Tybalt yelled obscenities but it was no use. The Blues had won this one and the Red garden looked very foolish. Thank goodness for Juliet's flower, Nanette thought.

It took a while but Juliet did return, escorted by Tybalt and his gang. What was worse was that she had no flower and looked absolutely sad.

"Where is the oh-so-important, life changing orchid?" Nanette asked, not being able to help mocking her a little. Juliet had been so fired up about it earlier! Juliet dried her face off from washing it.

"What..what orchid?" Juliet said tiredly. Something was off, Nanette could tell. Juliet was listless and mopey. She paced around and seemed to be looking at the sky, as if asking for something. She seemed to be feeling very bad for herself. Nanette crept up and took Juliet's face in her hands.

"Hmm." She muttered, thinking hard.

"What?" Juliet asked, her eyes darting all over the place and her plump lips still in their pout.

"Shut up!" Nanette cackled. "You met a boy!" As soon as she said it, Nanette knew she was right.

"What? No! I mean-well maybe, yes, I did." Juliet answered, the words overflowing like a fountain. Nanette's heart soared. Why was this a sad thing?! She couldn't believe some man out there had managed to impress Juliet!

"I need details!" She said. "And go slooowwly. Was he totally gorgeous?"

"Totally." Juliet said, getting into the excitement.

"Does he have a nice round belly?"

"Well, let's call it sturdy." Juliet said, indugently.

"And his…" Nanette put her arms over her head in the pointy shape of a hat.

"His hat…" Juliet faltered.

"Is big and pointy?" Nanette prodded, her glee building up inside.

"And some might say that in a certain light it looks sort of…blue."

Nanette froze. Something in that last sentence didn't add up.

"Blue." She repeated. It made absolutely no sense. Then she had an idea that could explain it.

"Oh!" She suddenly cried. "This is one of your little jokes!" Nanette erupted into laughter to make Juliet feel better but couldn't keep up the masquerade.

"No, I don't get it." She said in all seriousness. Juliet stared back, forlorn. It then occurred to Nanette that this was not any kind of joke or mistake.

"Oh flipping, flaming, Nora! She's smooching the face off a blue!" Nanette gasped and Juliet rushed to quiet her down.

"Geez, seriously Nanette just zip it." Juliet imitated zipping her lips and Nanette copied her. It was too hard to stay quiet and she couldn't last more than a second.

"Oh Juliet this is fantastic!" She exclaimed, spitting everywhere.

"Is it?" Hope flashed across Juliet's eyes. Alarms were going off in Nanette's head. She had to stop whatever Juliet had gotten herself into.

"It's doomed!" She cried, spewing the first phrase that came to mind when she imagined a red and a blue being in love.

"What?" Juliet exclaimed.

"A red and a blue, it just can't be! So it's a doomed love, and that's the best kind." Nanette babbled, elbowing Juliet.

"You'll never see him again!" She continued. "And then one day when you die, you'll be all "Oooh my true love! I only saw him…once!" She said, dramatically falling into Juliet's arms holding a rose. She proceeded to dramatically pretend to die with groans of agony and all. If this doesn't hammer the point into her head, I don't know what will, Nanette thought.

Juliet was not having any of it.

"What?" She cried, dropping Nanette. "What are you chatting about once? I'll only see him once?"

Nanette grabbed a daisy hoping an object lesson would help Juliet see the reality of the situation.

"Your love is doomed!" She said, plucking a petal and flicking it away.

"Your love is dead!" She plucked another petal. She continued the pattern as she hopped away. Maybe Juliet just needed space to clear her head.

Nanette sat in front of the fountain that dripped into the pond and watched the garden. She could hear Juliet talking to herself. She kept saying "Gnomeo" which Nanette decided was the mystery boy's name. Things had quieted down from the spray paint ordeal of earlier. Lord Redbrick was talking to Paris again and Tybalt was trying with his lackeys in vain to get some of the graffiti off the well. It was not going well, she could tell by his curses. She felt really bad for Juliet. But more than anything, she was intrigued. She didn't know a lot about members of the Blue garden except for the obvious ones like their leader and the ones who raced lawnmowers. Maybe it was one of those? What exactly had happened between Juliet and the mystery man? How did they meet? Did they kiss? Was he secretly a spy trying to win her over for information? Who was he? Questions buzzed in her brain like bees in a hive.

Suddenly, she heard music playing from Juliet's area. Juliet must have cheered up quick to be playing music and such. But wait, Redbrick hated late night music and would almost certainly come to scold them. She ran over quickly.

"Juliet, what's with the—ah!" A blue mushroom had landed in her mouth.

"Mm!" Nanette quickly pulled it out. "You look like a fun guy!" She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Excuse me? A little help here?" A man asked. Nanette looked over to see a blue gnome tangled in wires. This had to be Juliet's boy she'd met! Juliet hadn't been lying, he was gorgeous and also totally about to be dead.

"My dad's coming!" Juliet whisper-yelled.

"You must be Gnomeo, lovely to meet you in a thirty seconds before you're discovered and killed!" Nanette told him, shaking his hand.

"Quick hide!" Juliet said, jumping between them. With quick thinking, Nanette grabbed the chord and shoved Gnomeo into the pond. I hope he can swim, she thought.

"Juliet I told you before! No music in the grotto after 10 o clock!" Lord Redbrick bellowed. Angrily, he pulled the plug, causing the whole huge display to go back down.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Uh." Juliet stepped forward. "Um it was..uh..um..I saw a squirrel and he…dropped his nuts." Lord Redbrick held up the busted on and off switch in disbelief. Nanette decided to help.

"Yes! Nuts the size of boulders!" After all, they'd have to be pretty big nuts to do the damage that Gnomeo had done.

"Yes, alright, thank you Nanette." Juliet replied. Thank god Lord Redbrick was distracted that night.

"Alright, but no mucking about, especially not tonight. We've been attacked! By a blue!" Lord Redbrick told them. Both Juliet and Nanette gasped.

"And if I get my hands on a Blue, he'll be sleeping with the fishes!"

How funny, Nanette thought. Gnomeo's already there! Speaking of Gnomeo, he was going to have to come up to breathe soon.

"Now I am not a man who gets wounded up easily!" He was still ranting.

"Lord Redbrick, I've been having problems with my water spout." Nanette interrupted him but when she said the words 'water spout' she opened her mouth to show him so the words became impossible to understand.

"Your what?" The old man asked, confused.

"Wuh-huh-sput!" She said, leading him away from the pond.

"I'm sorry what are you saying?" Lord Redbrick asked.

"Oh, my water spout!" Nanette told him. "It's ..been having problems!"

"Goodness, well you ought to see someone about that. I don't think there's a lot I can do for you." He said reasonably.

"Yes. I should see someone about that. Now who would you recommend and give me your top five list in order of best to worst, please." She said, keeping his back turned away from the pond.

"Well, that's a thinker." Before she could stop him, he turned around.  
"Juliet is there something wrong with the pond?" Lord Redbrick asked.

"What? This pond? No it's just as pondy as ever!" Juliet told him with fake laughter. "Oh my gosh, what is that thing over there?" She lead him away and motioned for Nanette to get Gnomeo and his mushroom out of the garden.

"What thing?" Lord Redbrick was asking, confused.

"That thing…over there." Juliet continued.

Nanette practically shoved Gnomeo out the door. "Alright, off you go! Buh-bye sweet prince, and flights of pigeons, or sparrows, or whatever." Nanette was losing what she wanted to say so she just ended with

"Parting is such sweet sorrow!" She then slammed the door and locked it. This had been enough excitement for one night.

When she got back, Juliet had gotten her dad to leave.

"Is he gone?" She asked, hopeful that her Blue boy wasn't.

"Yep. Gone forever." Nanette replied. Juliet needed to accept that this was how things were now.

"What?" Juliet exclaimed. Before Nanette could say anything she was scrambling to get up the fence.

"Just one last look." She told Nanette. She scaled the fence but it was obvious she wouldn't be able to stand.

Nanette stood underneath and Juliet's feet rested on her shoulders. She heard two voices. How had Gnomeo found her? Had he been there, looking for one last look at Juliet? Nanette couldn't hear what they were talking about but she knew Juliet's voice was low and sweet as Gnomeo whispered to her through the fence. More than once she heard laughter, like little golden fireworks.

"Thanks Nanette." Juliet said, as she climbed down. Nanette noticed that she had a beautiful orchid in her hands,

"You know he's going to ditch you when he finds out how much you weigh." Nanette grunted and Juliet just smiled dreamily.

"So that's the orchid?" Nanette asked.

"Yes, isn't it lovely? You know he went back to the pond to get it for me?" Juliet said, entranced.

"What pond?" Nanette inquired. "Now that tonight has happened you've got to tell me all."

"You cannot tell a soul, Nanette. They'll kill him just for being here the one time to see me!" Juliet insisted.

"I won't." Nanette promised. "But I have to ask, is he the one who attacked us tonight?"

"I think so." Juliet answered. "It's not an ideal situation, if that's what you're implying and don't think I don't know it."

Nanette sighed. "So start from the beginning then. How did you meet him in the first place?"

"Well, I was climbing the greenhouse right? And I get to the top and I reach out to pick the flower and he was just there, and for a moment it felt like everything froze. It was like all of a sudden my eyes were open and there was the most handsome man I'd ever seen starring right back at me." Juliet recounted. Nanette couldn't even imagine what that had been like and Juliet kept talking despite the fact that the night was late and everyone else in the garden was sleeping.

"Anyway, we got to talking, you know just flirting, nothing serious and we ended up on a branch over this pond. And I just knew he was leaning in to kiss me and I closed my eyes and the branch suddenly just snapped and we both fell in."

"Is that when you realized what he was?" Nanette asked.

"Yes. You see, the outfit you gave me had disappeared and the disguise he'd been wearing was gone as well so the colors were pretty obvious." Juliet replied.

"So what did you say when you saw? How did you learn his name? How did you end up getting brought home by Tybalt? Details Juliet!" Nanette cried.

"I got out of that pond as fast as I could and started running! I knew he was following me but I was certain he would attack me and I was so scared that I ran straight into Tybalt!" Juliet told her.

"And he was out looking for Gnomeo." Nanette confirmed.

"Yes and he asked me if I'd seen a gnome named Gnomeo and when he mentioned that the gnome they were looking for had a scratch on his eyebrow, I knew it was the same man who was hiding behind the fence, just out of sight."

"So you could have turned him in!" Nanette couldn't believe Juliet's nerve not to!

"Oh, I didn't even think to do that for a second. I said I hadn't seen him and Tybalt lead me inside but I looked back and he was watching me and he looked so sad." Juliet remembered.

"So," Nanette paused. "It didn't sound like you were telling him never to see you again up there."

"I didn't." Juliet admitted, biting her lip. "I'm seeing him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Nanette jumped with surprise. "When? Where? What about your father?"

"Eleven forty five at the old Lawerence place." Juliet relayed to her and suddenly looked afraid.

"You'll cover for me won't you? Oh Nanette, I'd owe you a huge favor."

Nanette knew she shouldn't. She knew that if Redbrick ever found out that she'd gone behind his back, that would be the end of her. Yet, she'd pledged her loyalty to Juliet the moment she'd taken on being her friend. What would Nells do, she thought. The answer was simple: She'd have stuck by Ophelia no matter what. When Rose Redbud had said one thing and Ophelia had done another, Nells stuck by Ophelia.

"Of course, I'll cover for you, but you've got to come up with something better than washing your hair." Nanette told Juliet.

"I will, I will, thanks Nanette!" Juliet said, sleepily giving her friend a light hug. It was so late that Nanette fell asleep easily and instantly but would be woken up the next morning by the shouting of Mr. Capulet and Miss Montague.

Once that had ended, Nanette knew there was little time to get Juliet ready for her date. She saw Juliet starring into the pond, scratching dirt from her cheek. This would never do. What Juliet was doing later that day may have been wrong, dangerous, and would most certainly end in a bad way, but she should at least look good. If anything, to show Gnomeo that reds are much better dates than any blue. Juliet, who never showed an excessive amount in her appearance, truly needed a guiding hand. She wasn't completely incompetent in beauty things, but her own natural beauty had never forced her to do much else with her appearance. Thus, Nanette practically dragged Juliet over to the tower for a makeover. The next hours were full of washing, drying, waxing, and makeup. Juliet resisted the entire time, but even she couldn't deny to Nanette that she looked amazing when all was said and done. Her eyes were greener than ever and every inch of her seemed to sparkle in the sun. Nanette had also made sure she smelled amazing with a signature blend of apples and roses.

"He's not going to know what hit him." She assured Juliet.

"You really think so?" Juliet asked with a sparkling smile.

"Unless he's blind! Now go, or you'll be late." Nanette thought that if Juliet was allowed to go more places she'd always be late to them. She watched Juliet head towards the gate but seemingly out of nowhere, Lord Redbrick popped out.

"Juliet! There you are!" He called.

"Hi Dad." Annoyance tinged Juliet's voice.

"I've been broodinating about our little discussion." Nanette couldn't believe Lord Redbrick had chosen now to have this talk. For a man who ran a whole garden, he seemed to have a lot of time to berate his only daughter.

"But I was just…"

"What you need is companionship!" The old man declared.

"Huh?" Juliet replied as he lead her away from the gate. Her eyes kept darting behind her and Nanette knew she had to stand by.

"Someone to look after you, to keep you safe!" He confirmed, perhaps thinking she didn't understand.

"What?" Juliet said, still confused.

"You know Paris don't you?" Lord Redbrick inquired. Nanette suppressed a gasp. Paris was an older scholarly gnome! Certainly not anyone Juliet would want to converse with right now!

"Yes, yes, of course, why?" Juliet said, trying to get away.

"Well he's come to pay you a visitation!" Lord Redbrick exclaimed.

"Da-ad!" Juliet winced, her cheeks flushing.

"Alright, Alright. No one would ever say I don't know when I'm not wanted. Tootles!" Lord Redbrick flashed a knowing smile and padded away, clearly pleased with himself. Nanette buried her face in her palms. What a terrible match and more importantly, what terrible timing. She had to do something.

"Uh, got something for you." Paris said, shoving white flowers in Juliet's face. "Gymsophilia. Lovely. What does it mean? Well, it means 'lover of chalk' although ironically it grows better in a clay soil. It's weird isn't it? You think you've got it all figured out but then you do some reading and then bam, turns out it grows better in a clay soil even though you thought it was lover of chalk. Weird."

Nanette was fascinated but she knew Juliet would be annoyed. Juliet didn't really read that much. Neither did Nanette for that matter, but all that intelligent talk fascinated her.

"Right." Juliet said, clearly unsure of how to reply. "Well it's been terribly nice meeting you but-

"Wait! Stop! No!" Paris cried, grabbing her arm. He dropped it quickly and started to fidget. "I mean obviously do whatever you want, but my point assured being that don't you think it is a bit rude to leave me on a first date?"

"First date?" Juliet repeated. Oh blimey, thought Nanette. The poor girl didn't realize what this was. Poor Paris and poor Juliet.

"A-yeah And I thought what does a boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend?" Juliet responded.

"Get his girlfriend?" Paris continued.

"Girlfriend?" Juliet's voice was squeaky now. Nanette couldn't take the silence anymore, she had to say something to Juliet.

"Ooh, this is good!" She said, slyly, causing Juliet to roll her eyes.

"A small token of my affection!" Paris exclaimed, removing a cloth from a potted plant, revealing a large shrub statue of two people dancing in a field.

"Oh Wow." Juliet said as petals floated around them. It was very big and very elaborate. He'd even put glasses on the person who Nanette assumed was him.

"Juliet, do you realize what this is?" Nanette whispered loudly.

"It's my own hybrid of foxglove and buttercup, which I call foxbutt." Paris said, thinking that Nanette was asking him.

"It's a love triangle!" She gasped to Juliet. Juliet eyes pleading with Nanette to end this so she could see Gnomeo. Very well, Nanette thought. At least Paris is handsome.

"And you! I never knew you were such a devil" She said flirtatiously to Paris with a little giggle as Juliet made a hasty run for it.

"Sure, I've got my dark side." Paris replied, obviously flattered by this sudden burst of attention on him, even if it was from someone other than the girl he was courting. There was a pause and Nanette felt like she could suddenly feel every cell in her entire body. She was so close to Paris right now and it felt like little jabs of electricity were circling them. The spell was broken when Paris looked over her shoulder and saw that Juliet was nowhere in sight.

"So she's gone then?" He asked, a little dejected.

"Now, don't feel badly about it." Nanette told him. "It's not your fault."

"I've never been very good with the ladies." Paris confessed, obviously embarrassed. How is that possible? Nanette thought. He's quite charming!

"Nonsense. She's a child, practically. She can't explain half the things she does. Very impulsivated, some might say." Nanette told him as they sat down.

"Impulsive you mean? Lord Redbrick did mention that. I do now realize that I am quite older than she is. Perhaps you're right, she's but a child. But you, you're a woman." Paris said with his usual unawareness of his awkwardness. Nanette found it darling.

"I am. And you're a man." She replied.

"Right well, the origin of man and woman is endlessly fascinating." Paris started but Nanette extended a finger to lips.

"Sssh." She shushed him. "Let's not talk about that. Tell me about yourself."

"Oh I'd be delighted to, but I'm afraid I've got to work on this love song for Juliet. D'you think you could help me with it? Her father told me she likes Elton John, but I'm fairly lost on all things musical!" Paris asked.

Nanette wasn't thrilled about the prospect of helping a man she liked write a song for another girl, primarily a rival who was her best friend, but if that's what it took to get closer to Paris then she would do it.

"Of course I'll help!" Nanette exclaimed. She couldn't help but be excited to spend time with him. How had she spent years in this garden yet never gotten to know this person before?

The next few hours were very much enjoyable for Nanette. She barely even noticed Juliet return, sighing dreamily. In fact, Nanette positioned herself so that when Paris performed his version of "Your Song", it seemed he was singing up to her, rather than Juliet who wasn't even paying attention.

"Wow." Juliet scoffed, holding the orchid to her like it was a child. "My dad can really pick them."

"Can't he just?" Nanette sighed dreamily, not even able to process what she was saying. She heard Juliet chuckle and then scamper off. Nanette knew she should see what Juliet had found but she just wanted to watch Paris. He wasn't very good at staying in tune with the little guitarist but the song was sweet. After all, how many people could easily spoof Your Song by Elton John?

Eventually, the song ended and Nanette applauded. "It was really good!" She assured him. Paris was obviously flattered by the praise and there was such a connection that neither bothered to ask where Juliet went.

"You know, it's a shame I can't be going on dates with you." Paris said to Nanette.

"Why can't you be?" Nanette asked.

"I mean, I certainly could, and don't misunderstand me, I want to, but I-I promised Redbrick I'd try to win Juliet over. He's done a lot for me and my family, you know I always feel slightly indebted to him." Paris said, nervously.

"I understand that." Nanette told him honestly. "But I think if you just told him the truth, he'd understand too."

"I'd also hate to jilt Juliet." Paris added.

"Paris." Nanette said seriously. "You can't ask for details and you can't tell anyone this, but she's seeing someone else."

"And I can't ask who?"

"No and you can't tell anyone, especially not her father." Nanette looked him in the eyes.

"Then why'd you tell me?" Paris pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Because I wanted you to see that it's alright for us to be together. If you just tell Lord Redbrick the truth, then all this goes away and we haven't got any problems about us." She explained.

"That does make sense." He muttered. "Alright, I'll tell him now. Before I lose my courage!" Paris ran towards the red boat and Nanette was so giddy she could scream. She wanted to confide in Juliet but she didn't know where she'd gone. Nanette started to realize she hadn't seen her friend in a while. She searched the tower, the fountain, the pond, the tree, and basically the entire garden. Juliet was nowhere in sight. Had she gone off with Gnomeo? Nanette wondered. Suddenly, there was commotion outside the fence.

"What's that racket?" Redbrick shouted from across the garden. No one replied because no one there knew, so Redbrick grabbed his staff and huffed over, a posse following behind. Nanette heard him gasp and then the solemn degree: Tybalt can't be with us anymore.

Ice water seemed to flood Nanette's stomach. She didn't like Tybalt but it was unimaginable to think he was suddenly dead. He was Juliet's family after all. Nanette suddenly had a feeling this had something to do with Juliet. By the time she made it out the gate in the mob of people, the spectacle was becoming more morbid. Tybalt's shattered body lay in a pile, mourned by his friends. A few little ones had decided to avenge the murderer by throwing rocks, and Nanette was sad and shocked to say she recognized his face. If that's where Gnomeo's at, then where's Juliet? Nanette wondered. Her mind was reeling. Had Gnomeo really killed Tybalt? What had happened to Juliet? Would Gnomeo have to be banished from these parts forever? What then?! And what did the little blue gnome with a shattered hat have to do with anything? Suddenly, she heard Juliet's voice above all the others.

"Run Gnomeo!"

Oh goodness gracious, Nanette thought. She's defending him, in front of everyone. No one is going to take this very well.

Gnomeo took her advice and took off, but the end of the road was near for him. Literally, the alley was ending and he had no choice to fall back into the street. The entire crowd stopped and he might have been able to get back to safety, if a person hadn't come and everyone was forced to freeze. And as they stood frozen, a truck came rumbling and smoking down the street and in seconds there was a crash and a pile of remains was all that remained left behind.

"Doomed!" Nanette whispered, not realizing she'd said it.

Juliet screamed and tried to run out to him (or what was left of him) and Lord Redbrick pulled her back.

"Are you mad?" He yelled and she tried to break out of his grip. Nanette ran to her as the crowd swarmed around them and it was then that she realized Juliet was trying to fight them all off, physically.

"I've got her!" She barked to those trying to help. "Stay back!"

"He's gone!" Juliet sobbed. When they got in the gate, Nanette dragged Juliet over to the pedestal and tried to clean her off as best she could. It was hard because she couldn't stop the girl's tears which ran like waterfalls down her cheeks.

"Can she talk?" Lord Redbrick asked Nanette. "We've got to get to the bottom of whatever happened, just now."

"I don't know sir-" Nanette began but he pushed past her.

"Juliet!" He barked. "Is what I think to be true, the truth?"

"What do you think Dad?" Juliet asked, tearful and angry. "D'you think that I loved him, because then yes I did. I loved him and now this stupid rotten feud has killed him and it's all your fault!"

"What? How? You're not making sense!" He snarled.

"You did this to me! All of you did this to us! He's gone and dead and I wish I was too!" She tried to lunge at him but Nanette held onto her as best she could.

"Please." Juliet sobbed, her voice ragged. "Get away from me."

Nanette wanted to, but she didn't and instead held Juliet until night came and the girl fell into a tearful sleep. Nanette went out to find Lord Redbrick. He sat watching the sky, a drink in hand.

"Where did I go wrong with her?" He asked, his voice sad.

"You didn't. This couldn't be helped." Nanette replied, because she had to.

"It's all true isn't it? She was involved somehow with that Blue boy?" He asked.

"I believe it is." Nanette paused. "If you don't mind me asking, what's to become of her after this?"

Lord Redbrick sighed a heavy sigh. "There are some who want to charge her with treason or throw her out of the garden."

Nanette wanted to cry. Treason would mean Juliet would have to be tried, and ultimately charged. She'd be locked away for life- or worse dead.

"They can't be serious!" Nanette breathed.

"But at the end of the day, I'm still the leader here and I decide her fate." He said.

"So what is it?"

"I'm going to make sure she is put on her pedestal and that she stays there. I will not lose her. I will not let anything happen to her. Since the day Ophelia died, I've vowed this and now I must do what I should have done a long time ago." He ranted.

"But how?" Nanette asked fearfully. Lord Redbrick didn't speak, he just pointed to the trail of tiny gnomes carrying a glue bottle on their shoulders.

Oh God, thought Nanette. Letting her die, as awful as the thought was, would have been more humane.

"The Blues will avenge what happened to the boy. Not tonight, perhaps not for weeks, but soon and it will be terrible. She will be their main target, if they've figured it out. I have to protect her from that." Nanette was about to reply but then, Paris came running up to Nanette.

"She's awake. Could you, perhaps tend to her?" He was insinuating that Juliet was being a nightmare and there was only Nanette who didn't share the blame that everyone else in the Red garden had in the tragedy that Juliet was now eternally bound to.

Later that day, Juliet was unceremoniously glued to her pedestal. Something inside of the young and tragically beautiful girl had broken and she didn't even try to fight it. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the goons marched away solemnly, carrying the strongest glue there was. Her father, now her jailer, stood looking on.

"I lost your mother. I'm not going to lose you." He told her but Juliet couldn't even look at him. She wiped her tears away and slowly picked up her red rose and in a final act of surrender, she froze. Her eyes seemed to look towards the sky and water streamed down her face. Nanette couldn't tell if it was tears or rain. She slinked away sadly. It felt as though she had lost her friend for good. She hated Lord Redbrick for being so unable to see anything past his point of view. She hated Gnomeo for taleader her friend's heart and then dying, leaving everyone else to clean up the wreckage. She hated the feud for causing all of this and in a deep and dark part of her heart, she hated herself for not stopping things before they started.

The next morning was a sunny one but Juliet did not move. She didn't acknowledge anything that happened around her for the entirety of the day. That is, until everything started to shake. Nanette had been talking to Paris when they felt it on the other side of the fence.

"What's happening?" Paris cried.

"I don't know! I can't see anything from down here in this corner!" Nanette replied.

"Come up here, you can see better!" Juliet called. Paris and Nanette hesitated. In the past 48 hours, Juliet had proved that she was not beneath violence.

Noticing their hesitation she rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm not going to attack you."

With the invitation, the couple climbed up to where Juliet stood and peered out behind her. A moment later a large lawnmower came crashing through the fence, sending red wood every which way. Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury yelled at their citizens to attack. This was total war and Nanette had never seen anything so brutal. She was glad to crouch behind Juliet. Suddenly, Paris was knocked over by a flying blueberry.

"Noooo Paris!" She cried, running over to where he lay. She quickly got the berries off his eyes and Paris smiled. She was so glad he was alive. Suddenly a tomato was coming towards them, and Paris heroically shoved Nanette to safety.

"Let's just stay here, behind this bush." He whispered.

"But Paris, we can't just sit here helplessly! We've got to support our garden!" She replied, inching closer.

"Is it really worth fighting for? Do you really want to fight for this thing that's destroyed your friend?" Paris asked.

"No." Nanette agreed.

At that moment, there was commotion near Juliet and Nanette saw the most shocking thing. It was Gnomeo, seemingly back from the dead.

"Paris? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She asked.

"Uh-yeah. That's Juliet's boyfriend. The one who died." Paris replied, equally stunned.

"Good." Nanette told him. "I'm just making sure I've not lost my mind."

Gnomeo ran up to Juliet, fighting off goons and whizzing berries. Nanette heard his proposition,

"Come away with me." She watched Juliet, in her happiness, momentarily forget that she couldn't go anywhere ever again. She saw her eyes fall and Gnomeo determinedly try to free here. Suddenly, the manic machine of terror flashed it's red laser and declared, "Target locked."

Nanette, distracted by the battle, the danger, and Paris only had a moment to process that the monstrous mower had taken flight, it's sensors locked on Juliet's pedestal.

The fighting stopped and Nanette felt helpless and far away, as if something was leaving her body at this moment. Juliet pushed Gnomeo away, begging him to leave her to die, but he didn't. He held her and in their final moment, kissed her in a sad embrace. How truly and literally romantically tragic, Nanette thought as she shut her eyes. She heard the explosion and felt the force knock her to the ground. Rubble and debris fell on top of her and as she lay there, letting the dirt and trash settle, she realized that her best friend had died and there was no way to turn back the seconds that had passed. Slowly, she joined the throngs of gnomes who made their way to pay homage to the pile of wreckage and the doomed lovers that lay dead and entwined beneath it all. She felt numb, as if everything was just shutting down inside of her. Grief settled on her and those around her like a blanket. Is this how Nells had felt, all those years ago when Ophelia died? Nells had described it as losing a child, and Nanette felt similarly. Certainly, a piece of her heart had been ripped out and no lover or friend could ever fill it. She had never known sadness or loss like this in her life. She felt very old and very unfortunate.

Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury shook with grief. A hand had already once emerged through the rubble but it turned out to be the man who only wore a mankini and it truly seemed that hate had killed Gnomeo and Juliet. They will die in infamy, Nanette thought. They will be the example to all children on why you must obey the feud. She was proved wrong in the moment, however when Lord Redbrick turned to speak to his nemesis, Lady Bluebury.

"I'm sorry about your son." He said, huskily. The lady sniffed and nodded.

"I'm sorry about your daughter."

"I just wanted to keep her safe." He said, slowly, his brown eyes filling with tears. "And now, this whole thing, is my fault."

"Our fault." She corrected him.

The two leaders, now spouseless and childless, turned to face each other.

"This feud," Lord Redbrick began.

"Is over." Lady Bluebury finished. Nanette wanted to cry. If only Juliet was alive to see this. How terribly unfair that she had to die for this to happen. She noticed Paris squeezing her hand.

Lord Redbrick shook Lady Bluebury's hand, sealing the promise they'd made and then stepped on the same pesky switch that had nearly blown Gnomeo's cover. Rocks began to tumble down and music played rather weakly and distorted.

Everyone ducked and shielded their heads as the rocks tumbled down and once they cleared, the tower that Juliet had once occupied so unwillingly was visible. Nanette felt sick again, knowing that Juliet's body probably lay there, shattered and broken. Just then, a hand grasped the outside of the pedestal.

Nanette knew it was much too large to be Juliet's. Juliet had obnoxiously small hands. She gasped anyway, and a dirty and blinking Gnomeo emerged. The crowd was shocked as he was able to stand up, obviously a little disoriented. Nanette's heart pounded in her ears and she wanted to yell, what about Juliet? Is she dead? Where is she? It was like he read her mind. He reached down in sudden surprise and helped Juliet to her feet.

She's alive, Nanette thought, blissfully. Oh God, thank you. But how?

"This isn't a dream right?" She asked, Paris as those around her cheered.

"Not a chance." He replied, spinning her around. She laughed for the heck of it and joined in the cheers that came from the ground as Gnomeo and Juliet kissed, tenderly and passionately. It didn't last because Mr. Capulet and Miss Montague came home and everyone had to freeze.

The aftermath was a lot for not many days. At first, the owners of the gardens shouted at each other. Nanette began to wonder if perhaps the feud wouldn't disappear after all. However, they did go inside together as more rain was imminent. The gnomes were moved to the porch and separated. Things were strange, new, and everyone was unsure. There were many whispers as rain blew on chipped cheeks. When Nanette finally reached Juliet she couldn't help but embrace her friend.

"Oh Nanette." Juliet said, "I can't believe I'm alive."

"I know it, I thought we'd lost you for good." Nanette replied, feeling like Juliet was a helpless ten-year-old all over again.

"So much has happened, I don't even know what to say or do, but I've got to see Gnomeo." Juliet whispered as Nanette instinctively tried to clean her off.

"Don't you think you shouldn't be sneaking around anymore?" Nanette asked.

"Please, I don't expect you to understand yet." She looked out and they saw the blonde man exit the garden quickly. Nanette sighed, hoping to not have to do this anymore.

"I'll cover for you, now go to him!" She said, sending Juliet on her way. Juliet looked back as she ran and flashed a loving smile.

The couple did not return for the duration of the stormy night. In the morning, the sun had come out and the wreckage seemed to shine so there was no way to avoid it, as if anyone could. Nanette woke up late that day, emotionally drained. As she looked over the garden she saw Gnomeo and Juliet talking to their parents, obviously trying to explain things. When the discussion finally ended, Nanette bounded over to her friends.

"How'd they take it?" She wanted to know.

"Pretty well, after they cooled down a bit. They've agreed that the feud won't ever return here." Juliet told her.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Now, we rebuild this place." Gnomeo answered, putting his arm around Juliet.

It seemed to Nanette, they were staring the future head on.

In time there was a brand new garden more beautiful than any that could exist anymore. Gnomeo proposed to Juliet with the largest ring Nanette had ever seen. She'd been the one who'd sneakily given him Juliet's ring size and offered advice on what it should look like. After that, there was a wedding. It was a large event with everyone in the garden wanting to participate. Juliet had been the most beautiful and happy bride and had let Nanette do her hair and makeup and help her choose a white dress. The day had been sunny and warm, but not hot. There was a light breeze but it seemed more like a friendly breeze rather than a nippy one. She remembered every aspect of that day from waleader up early to find Juliet alone in her bed, still sleeping under a fluffy white comforter, to dragging the girl awake to begin getting ready. She remembered as they stood looking in the mirror at their reflections surrounded by flowers and precious stones. She remembered leaving Juliet alone for a bit to see how things were progressing and running into Gnomeo. He was clean and shiny and looked very handsome.

"How is she?" He asked, already dying to talk to Juliet.

"She's wonderful." Nanette replied. "You'll do double takes when you see her."

"I can't wait." Gnomeo had replied, his sea-blue eyes dreamy.

"I guess she's my responsibility now." He said, like it was an afterthought. "You've been caring for her, her whole life and I don't know if we ever thanked you for keeping our secret when we were snealeader around. I feel really indebted to you." He said, earnestly.

"Oh goodness, don't feel that way!" Nanette assured him. "I don't need any thanks, but thank you for saying it."

"If there's' ever anything we can do for you, don't hesitate." He continued but Nanette stopped him.

"There, there, that's enough of that." Nanette said with a smile. "Today's your wedding day! Go enjoy it!"

"Thanks Nanette, it was good to see you." Gnomeo said, turning to go.

"And Gnomeo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll never stop caring for her, you know." Nanette meant this from the bottom of her heart. He smiled, ruefully.

"Thanks."

The ceremony was large and yet intimate and more romantic than Nanette could dream. The reception had been equally lovely and every one had celebrated and danced the entire time. Nanette spent her time between Juliet and Paris and towards the end of the night, they danced to a slow dance and he'd whispered that he loved her and she'd told him the same and Nanette felt so happy it didn't feel like the slow song, the fairy lights, and the magic of the moment were in the least bit real.

FIVE YEARS LATER

When Nells made her final journey to Verona Drive, they both looked drastically different. She'd aged and supposed most would call her a wise old woman. She'd vowed not to leave her chateau in France again but Ophelia's own daughter was becoming queen of the joined gardens and her own daughter was getting married. Despite coming in for the wedding, she felt in many ways, this was her final duty to Ophelia. She had to witness the little girl that Ophelia had fought so fiercely for finally fulfill her own destiny of greatness. She had to believe in her tired heart that Ophelia would be pleased with the new joined garden that thrived on peace and unity. The woman had hated the Blues but she'd loved her daughter. She'd understand although it would likely take a while. The pang of missing Ophelia was like an old annoyance to Nells and it seemed to be with her constantly lately, especially as the surroundings became more familiar. Nanette had written and visited and tried to relay the stories and happenings of this garden she'd once known, but Nells had to see it to understand. Nanette had told her the fence was white and shiny and sure enough she saw it from down the alley.

"Mom!" Nanette called, waiting for her outside in the alley.

"Hello, darling!" She replied.

"How was the trip?" Nanette asked, taking her things.

"Not bad, tiring you know. I'm just happy to be here. I haven't been back since Ophelia died." Nells said as they walked in.

"And it's different!" Nells exclaimed. "I barely recognize this place!"

"I know right? It's the loveliest garden in all of London!" Nanette said proudly. Indeed it was lovely. The sun made the pond sparkle as flowers of all colors bloomed from everywhere. Flowering trees blew in the spring breeze and gnomes greeted each other as they hopped from their houses and stepping stones.

"It's more beautiful than it ever was." Nells said, in awe.

"Come, you've got to see Juliet." Nanette told her. "She's here today, she's been expecting you."

"What do you mean, that she's here today?" Nells wanted to know. "Where else does she go?"

"She and Gnomeo have a refinished greenhouse across the street they sometimes live at. Sometimes they're here too." Nanette chatted as they walked.

"I'd like to meet her husband too. The whole story is just so fascinating." Nells said, her sharp eyes taking in everything.

"Oh yes Gnomeo's the best." Nanette said, just happy her mother had come. Nells didn't like traveling very much.

"It is odd to see Reds and Blues mingling so peacefully with one another. There's a sight I never thought I'd see." Nells noted as Nanette waved Juliet over.

"Nanette, this is your mom?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes." Nells answered, taking in how much Juliet had changed since she'd last seen her. Nells had last seen a grief stricken little girl and was now starring at this beautiful, rosy woman. She noticed Ophelia's emerald green eyes and upturned nose right away.

"Mum, this is Juliet." Nanette told Nells.

"Oh yes, I recognized her. It's good to see you again, Juliet." Nells told her, hugging the girl. Nanette could tell what her mother was thinking: Ophelia would have been so proud. Juliet had a sparkle of a very happy person.

"You're in town for the wedding?" Juliet asked.

"And your coronation tomorrow of course, but yes I've truly come for Nanette's wedding." Nells said, squeezing Nanette's hand.

"Oh yes, the big day is next week. And as the maid of honor I can tell you it's going to be lovely." Juliet replied winking at Nanette.

"You've made Juliet maid of honor?" Nells asked Nanette.

"Yes didn't I tell you that? I was hers at her wedding!" Nanette replied, quizzically.

"My darling, when you're as old as me you'll be surprised at what you forget. And Juliet, it's long overdue but congratulations on your wedding and your son and daughter." Nells said and she really meant it.

"Thank you." Juliet replied. "I'm very glad to see you, by the way."  
"Juliet!" Gnomeo called.  
"Hello, love." Juliet said as he came over. "This is Nanette's mum, Nells."

"Nice to meet you." Gnomeo said, shaking her hand.

"Nells, this is Gnomeo, my husband." Juliet told her, smiling.

"Nice to meet you as well." Nells said.

"So you knew Juliet's mum?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh yes, a very long time ago. When I lived here, things were a lot different." Nells said, feeling suddenly very old.

"Yes, look we'd love to stay and chat.." Nanette said. "But we've got lots to do."

"We really would, I'd love to hear the story of you two sometime." Nells said.

"That would be lovely, maybe you can tell me things about my mother." Juliet replied.

"Absolutely!" Nells smiled.

"C'mon mom," Nanette said, not wanting to share her mother anymore. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." She said to Gnomeo and Juliet.

"Yes, you have a very big day tomorrow, don't you?" Nells asked.

"Yes. Yes we do." Gnomeo told her, putting his arm around Juliet.

"See you later!" Nanette called.

"Oh my goodness, I see Ophelia in that girl without even speaking to her." Nells said when they were out of earshot.

"Do you really?" Nanette asked. Her own memory of Ophelia was vague as she hadn't seen the queenly woman since she was very young.

"Doubtlessly so. By the way, I am very excited for tomorrow."

"Me too. It's quite historic that Gnomeo and Juliet are becoming the leaders." Nanette replied.

"But what of their parents?" Nells wanted to know. "I don't think I've heard anyone has died."

"No, Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury aren't dead, certainly not even close." Nanette informed her. "It's been five years since the feud ended, and I think they just want to enjoy being retired."

"I can relate to that." Nells said, remembering when she'd left Ophelia to raise her own child. Of course, this was followed by a twinge of guilt. After she'd left, Ophelia had died.

"Yes, and this has been merely a rumor for a while now, but some say they're seeing each other." Nanette whispered.

"No kidding." Nells replied surprised. "I suppose that they have a lot in common, both being leaders and all."

"Probably." Nanette said as they watched the sun set. She wasn't tired in the least, but she knew she had to sleep now. Tomorrow was going to be a very big day.

Juliet's daughter sat on the ground, playing with her favorite doll. She had been awake vey early and had been made to look very fancy. It was a very big day, she understood that much. Her father had explained that he and her mama were to become the leaders of the garden. Her brother was in the next room with her grandparents, but she wanted to stay near her mother. Of course, Juliet couldn't give her attention because she had to get ready for her coronation.

Coronation. It was the biggest word the little girl knew.

As the little girl sat, her light eyes focused intently on the conversation between her mother and Nanette.

"I can't believe I am to be the leader of the garden." Juliet said as Nanette helped her fluff her short brown hair, in sort of a teased bob. The hairstyle was especially becoming on Juliet.

"I know everyone is thrilled. The people love you." Nanette replied.

"I suppose so. It's odd to think my father and Lady Bluebury won't be the leaders anymore, because it's always been that way."

"It was time. You and Gnomeo paved the way for this new garden and everyone knows it's truly fitting that you two are to rule it." Nanette reassured Juliet, handing her makeup for her face.

"You're right, I know. And it will be nice that our parents can at least still be around to give us advice and such." Juliet said watching herself in the mirror. She made eye contact with her daughter in her reflection. Her face was hard and confident but her eyes betrayed her. They swam with unease.

"How are you feeling, Julie?" Nanette asked.

"I'm excited, I think. A little nervous, but also excited. You know, I always thought I'd do it alone." Juliet recounted. Nanette remembered Juliet saying those exact words a long time ago.

"I do remember." Nanette told her.

"But here I am, and I'm ruling this happy place with the love of my life." Juliet said with a secret smile.

"It really is wonderful." Nanette added, slipping jewelry on Juliet's tiny hands.

"It's just, I don't have to do it alone. Gnomeo's a good man and he loves me and we'll make this place even greater together, I know. But I never dreamed it would be this way. How could I imagine such happiness for myself?" Juliet asked.

"I always did." Nanette told the girl who seemed so knowing and eloquent and yet still retained some of the young innocence that Nanette had first noticed about her.

"Did you really?" Juliet laughed as she painted shimmers on her eyes.

"Well, I hoped. I hoped there'd be some man out there who'd put up with you!" Nanette teased.

"Ah!" Julie gasped with a large smile. "And there's a man out there who will put up with you as well!"

"Isn't that something? Who would have ever thought?" Nanette smiled.

"Oh." Juliet's face suddenly fell and her lips plumped into a pout.

"What's the matter?" Nanette inquired.

"Everything will be a little bit different now." Juliet said, reflectively. Her daughter listened intently, the dolls forgotten. "We won't be able to stay at the greenhouse as much. And people will call me Lady Juliet."

"You'll be fine." Nanette reassured her. "Change is a good thing."

"Oh Nanette, I'm glad you're not leaving or going to live somewhere else." Juliet told her.

"I'll be with Paris more." Nanette reminded Juliet as she handed Juliet jeweled teardrop earrings.

"Yes, but you'll still be around and you'll still help me, won't you?" Juliet's emerald eyes were wide.

"Of course." Nanette answered without really thinking about it.

"Good, because I couldn't have done in without you. I don't think I'd be here, like this, if it weren't for you." It was one of the nicest things Juliet had ever said.

"Thank you, darling." Nanette said, surprised. Juliet's daughter was very still. What did her mother mean, exactly?

"Nanette, I have one more thing." Juliet continued.

"What is it?"

"My mother. She'd be proud of me? Of this?" Juliet had asked Nanette this question many times over the years but more so recently with everything that had happened.

"She would. I don't see how she couldn't be." Nanette said and while she said the same answer every time, she didn't not mean it.

"Juliet? It's almost time." Gnomeo poked his head into the little room and Juliet stood up to greet him.

"I'm almost ready, just give me one moment."

"Daddy!" The little girl cried, running to her father's leg.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his large hand on her soft head. "Why aren't you with your brother?"

"I wanted mama." She replied, looking up at him. He seemed very big from where she was. Juliet smiled.

"Go with your grandparents darling, I'll see you afterwards." Juliet told her, stooping down to hug her little daughter.

"I'll take her to them." Gnomeo offered.

"Thank you, love." Juliet said sweetly, as she stood up and kissed him lightly. Gnomeo grabbed the little girl's hand and began to lead her out.

"My dolls!" She suddenly remembered. She dropped his hand like it was on fire and ran to collect them from the other side of the room. As she scooped them into her arms, she heard the end of the conversation between her mother and Nanette.

"Can you believe that once I was Juliet Redbrick, whom no one, not even my father, thought would amount to anything special?" Juliet was asking Nanette. Nanette looked at her, seeing at the same time a young helpless girl and a beautiful lady fulfilling her destiny.

"I can believe it." Nanette replied and as a final thought she added:

"And look at you now."

 **the end! thanks so much :)**


End file.
